


Joke Gift

by HatersGonnaHate015



Series: Hetalia Prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Joke Gift, M/M, Slight OOC, Ugly Bear, could be considered as an au?, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatersGonnaHate015/pseuds/HatersGonnaHate015
Summary: Antonio decided to give Lovino a gift.





	Joke Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you decide if it is on the Modern AU or not. Character do not belong to me.
> 
> Based on the tumblr prompt of [ i-am-person-a ](https://i-am-person-a.tumblr.com/post/138460680371/imagine-your-otp-20)
> 
> Imagine Your OTP #20  
> Person A brings home a really terrifying stuffed animal and wraps it up for Person B as a joke gift.  
> Person B opens the gift and is disgusted by it but notices the look of anticipation on Person A’s face and to make them happy, they say they love it.  
> Two weeks of the ugly plush sitting on their night stand and finally Person A caves in and tells Person B the truth.  
> Person B is relieved and they burn the toy in a mini bonfire.  
> ((With a pinch of salt for good measure))

Antonio glanced at the horrible looking bear he was holding in his arms. He had won the stuff early in the day and was now debating what to do with the ugly thing. “I got it!” He shouted an hour later. He doesn’t know how Lovino would react but it won’t hurt to try. At least he’ll get a few laughs out of it.

“Lovino!!” The Italian sighed heavily, before grunting as his lover tackled him. “What do you want bastard.” He demanded, prying himself from Antonio who he sometimes swore was an octopus (along with his brother). “I have a gift for you!”

Lovino looked at his lover curiously before studying the package given to him. It was wrapped rather messily - something not shocking since it was Antonio - but he could easily tell that it was something soft, probably a pillow or a plush. Carefully, he opened the gift and nearly screamed in fright and the ugly looking bear. “Well? What do you think? I won it this morning.” The pride and excited look on Antonio’s eyes were the only things stopping Lovino from burning the thing. “I... I love it... bastard.” The Italian was able to say causing Antonio to smile which Lovino believed is because he liked the gift. He didn’t know Antonio was actually smiling because of his successful prank.

Two weeks later, and Lovino still felt uneasy about the bear, which was now placed on their night stand. He swore it might be haunted, and if it is not, well it won’t matter ridding of the world with that thing would be a success on its own.

To ease his mind, he made himself remember how high Alfred had screamed when he saw the plush, and how even Ludwig seemed to shiver in fear at the sight of it; which was actually what he believed was the only good thing with the bear. Arthur had actually pulled him aside and told him to inform him if he ever felt something off with the bear.

“Lovi, I need to tell you something,” Antonio tells him one morning, looking rather sheepish. “I actually gave the bear to you as a joke. I know how ugly and terrifying it is, I just wanted to see how you’ll react.” Lovino looked at his lover as the words slowly sink in.

“You mean to tell me that, you made me suffer on seeing that ugly thing. just to know how I will react.”

“Yes...”

They were silent after that, Lovino contemplating whether to rejoice at the chance to destroy the ugly thing or hit Antonio in the head for this prank, while Antonio is debating whether to run or not. “Since it actually made the Potato Bastard quake in fear,” Lovino finally said. “I will forgive you.” Antonio smiled hugging his lover.

They burned the bear together, creating a mini bonfire, and if Romano added a pinch of salt well Antonio didn’t comment. That thing might be haunted for all they know.


End file.
